


Sherlollipops -Love Notes

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liberiadsomnia from tumblr said: Hi! Prompt for you: Molly likes to leave Sherlock little notes ranging from the innocent to the smutty. The others (Mrs. Hudson, John, Mycroft, Mary) have inadvertently come across at least one note each. Sherlock pretends these little notes are superfluous, but Molly knows he collects them all. Thanks! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops -Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly altered but still well within the spirit of the prompt, enjoy!

The first one Mrs. Hudson came across was rather amusing. _No Sherlock, I WILL NOT fetch milk on my way over tonight. YOUR TURN._

The last two words were underlined for emphasis, and Mrs. Hudson stifled a giggle as she recalled the highly entertaining almost-row her tenant and his ‘friend’ had had the last time she’d come by to drop off some disgusting body parts for him to experiment on. Molly had been rather high-handedly ordered to run to the store to fetch milk that time, too, and her reaction had been…unwilling, to put it mildly. Since it had ended with Sherlock huffily going out to get the milk himself, Mrs. Hudson had decided that Dr. Hooper was an excellent influence on him, and didn’t bother to ask them to keep the noise levels down.

The second one, not a simple yellow post-it stuck to the fridge like the last one had been, but rather a white piece of paper lying on the floor next to Sherlock’s bed, was a bit less…innocuous. _Not ready to take over a drawer yet,_ it read, _but maybe soon. Ask me again next week._

That part wasn’t so bad – it was rather sweet, actually - but what made Mrs. Hudson’s cheeks flush a bit was the parenthetical: _And quit nicking my panties, you git!_

John was the next to find one, on a brief visit to the flat to drop off some of Mary's freshly homemade bread. It was one of the only things Sherlock would deign to eat during a case - well, that and chips from that shop where he'd helped the chap put up some shelves when undercover as a homeless man - and he'd been working himself to the bone lately, so Mary insisted. Of course he'd been out, but of course John had never given up his key, so he let himself in.

After depositing the bread on the surprisingly clean counter, he turned to leave, but paused when he saw a pastel purple post-it sat (alliteratively, as it were) in the middle of the equally - and equally surprising - clean kitchen table. Curious, John picked it up and read it, turned beet red, set it back down as if it were on fire, and left the flat as quickly as he could.

He had no desire to know who, exactly wanted to 'lick a hot stripe down your cock like I did last night'. Nor did he want to know if the note was to or from Sherlock, case related, a random piece of trash his friend had picked up for some reason...Nope, he had no desire to know.

Two days later it was Mary's turn to find a random post-it in Sherlock's flat, this one stuck to the door. She and baby Isabelle had popped in for a quick visit on their way to the paediatrician's office; Sherlock was in the bath and shouted that he'd be right out, and when Mary went to shut the door, she saw the note.

It read simply "Back in a tick. Gone to fetch milk. Because I want it, not for you, although I suppose I'll share since you can pretty much make me do whatever you want; last night certainly proves that!"

This one was signed "xx Molly" and the mystery was resolved. Because of course John couldn't help sharing the contents of that last post-it with his wife, who had suspicions of her own regarding Sherlock's changing relationship with his pathologist.

She made no comment on the note, merely handed it to him and watched with a grin as his ears turned pink. "So, how long, then?" Mary asked cheekily. "Two weeks, a month?"

"Six weeks," he confessed huffily as he hurriedly wiped the grin from his face. "It seemed logical..."

"Don't fib to me, Sherlock," Mary said warningly, and he huffed again.

"It's an experi..."

"Sherlock Holmes!"

"Fine, we're seeing one another and having quite a lot of sex and my, doesn't Isabelle look lovely today! Is that a new bonnet?"

Mary allowed him to change the subject, watching indulgently as he carefully folded the post-it note in half and tucked it into his pocket. When Molly showed up a few minutes later, a Tesco's bag in hand and a cheerful smile on her face, Mary was glad she'd made this impromptu visit. Just seeing Sherlock trying - and failing miserably - to act as if Molly's presence here didn't mean much of anything, that her notes were just pieces of paper he happened to collect...it was, in a word, adorable.

Which was exactly how she described it to John and Mrs. Hudson later.


End file.
